


Survival of the Fittest - 2

by QiYuSong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), yocat - Fandom, 요갯
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiYuSong/pseuds/QiYuSong
Summary: Futuristic ABO





	Survival of the Fittest - 2

金曜汉握紧了手中的抑制剂，明白了这药剂的来之不易。他能感觉到金宇硕的信息素已经受了李津宇的影响，越来越不对劲了。万一队里的两个omega一起进入发情期失控的话，他有抑制剂尚且不能保证不做出格的事情，更不用提另外两个没有抑制剂的alpha，到时候凭曹承衍一个beta怕是控制不住场面。

这时，金宇硕垂下了头，面部拢在了树下的阴影里辨不清神情，对李镇赫说道：“敏秀哥当年是不是就是因为没有抑制剂，才……”

李镇赫似乎很意外金宇硕提到的这个名字，愣了半响方才回答：“都过去两年了，难为你还在念着他。”

金宇硕喃喃道，“他答应过要带我回家。”

李镇赫看不下去了，双手抓住金宇硕的肩膀使劲摇了摇：“你清醒点，上一届生存竞争的存活名单里没有高敏秀这个名字，你忘了大家一起确认过多少遍？”

被李镇赫一晃，金宇硕的脸暴露在了灰白的月色下，像一朵衰败的花失去了鲜明的颜色，可他的声音依旧很坚定：“我不信！”

李镇赫无奈之下放下了手：“硕啊，你怎么就那么固执呢。”

金宇硕抚了抚被李镇赫扯皱的衣服，说道：“回去吧，没有抑制剂大不了一起去抢。”

李镇赫平复了下表情，一言不发地跟在金宇硕身后向集合地点走去。

待两个人走开了些距离，金曜汉从树后转出，最后看了眼手中的信息素抑制剂，决定不马上使用。

可还没到集合地点，甜到发腻的橙花信息素就差点把金曜汉熏个跟头，颈后的腺体隐隐发热，金曜汉察觉到，是李津宇的omega信息素失控了。

可待他走近，其他人已经都在集合地点了，唯独不见李津宇。他不禁奇怪道：“大老远就闻到津宇的信息素了，他人呢？”

见到金曜汉，李镇赫一下子扑了过了抓住他的手：“曜汉呐，津宇有没有和你在一起？”

金曜汉第一次看到李镇赫如此焦急无措的样子，赶忙回答道：“没有，一直没有看到他。”

他余光注意到，金宇硕被信息素一冲击，也已经有点站不稳了。

突然，在一旁的曹承衍喊道：“你们快来看，这是不是津宇的箭？”

不远处的一棵树上钉着李津宇那和十字弓配套的铁灰色小箭。

李镇赫去确认时手都在抖。

曹承衍想了想，说道：“这个高度和距离， 他自卫时射偏的可能性很大。只射出一箭就被控制住行动，看来对方是伏击，而且很大可能一击致……”

李镇赫的脸色越来越惨白。

让一个omega散发出那么浓厚信息素，要么是发情，要么就是临死前才会产生的那种极端恐惧了。如今不论哪种情况都很悲观。

在一旁沉默了很久的李翰洁突然开口：“如果是袭击那完全没有必要拖走尸体，我觉得是alpha来捕猎omega的可能性更高一些，也就是说现在追上去说不定还来得及救下他。”

李镇赫目光转向金宇硕，两个人无言相对。从小一起长大的默契令他们可以懂得对方一个眼神传达出的意思，可其他人就都不懂了。

只见片刻后李镇赫拿起了属于金宇硕的那个装有一点饮用水、一管营养剂、和一张绒毯的背包，挎上长刀便准备离开。

金曜汉的第六感一向很准，这时他看着李镇赫离开的背影，突然开始无端地产生了担心的情绪。犹豫再犹豫，他跟了上去，说道：“镇赫哥，我和你一起去吧。”

李镇赫却拦住了他：“如果我回不来……”

金曜汉注意到李镇赫看了看金宇硕又看了一眼自己，可他最后也只是摇摇头改了口，“我找到津宇就带他去最后清算人数的安全区，你带着其他人继续走，咱们安全区见。”

可在场的所有人都知道，救人也好前往安全区也罢，远没有李镇赫说的那么轻巧。

金曜汉却没有听话放开拉住李镇赫的手，他从背包里拿出了自己领到的信息素抑制剂递给了李镇赫，“镇赫哥一直很照顾我，没有你我绝对活不到第六晚，所以这个抑制剂你拿着，相信不管是津宇还是你都很需要它。”

在场所有人都很震惊，毕竟大家都知道这个药可是生存必需品。

李镇赫没有马上接过药剂，“你愿意把抑制剂给我我甚至都不知道该如何开口感激你，但你也可以再考虑清楚是否真的要这么做。”

金曜汉点了点头，“我考虑清楚了。”

李镇赫带上宝贵的抑制剂离开后，金曜汉一回过头，正对上金宇硕没来得及收起的探究的眼神。

一天过去，李镇赫没有回来，屠戮榜上也没有一点消息。金曜汉一行对上了两拨人，堪堪自保，李翰洁伤到了腿，但还可以勉强行进。晚上四处传来非比寻常的惨叫声，可金曜汉这边不知为什么，除了在接近安全区时来了一架无人机来扫描过四个人的脸之外，没有遇到任何意料之外的危机。

第二天晚上的公屏播报里，李镇赫进了屠戮榜前十，可他还是没有带着李津宇来到安全区附近。李翰洁偷偷瞟了一眼金宇硕的脸色，向其他人问道，“咱们还等镇赫哥还有津宇吗？安全区里已经显示有人到达了，晚进去的话……”

金宇硕打断了他：“规则不是说厮杀到全场只剩下最后十一个人吗，怎么就变成最先进入安全区的十一个人了？”

李翰洁很是意外：“你们营没有活下来的人告诉过你们吗？一定要尽快在安全区出现后就躲进安全区，一旦人满，留在外部的人会有调整者歼灭。”

金宇硕愣住了，良久才缓缓说道：“我们十营，无人生还。”

曹承衍看两个人气氛有点僵，便开口劝金宇硕道：“镇赫哥不是说在安全区里集合吗，现在内部显示的四个人里说不定就有他们呀，咱们也进去等着吧。”

四个人中两个人都表态了，金宇硕便看向金曜汉。金曜汉想了想，说道：“要不承衍哥和翰洁先进去等着吧，我和宇硕留在这里等镇赫哥。进入安全区就得上缴武器，万一镇赫哥需要我们帮助，再出来可就没有武器了。”

最终，曹承衍和李翰洁决定和他们一起再等一晚，顺便领了物资，之后要是到中午都没有李镇赫的消息再进入安全区。

这里毕竟是生存竞争，每个人最优先的都该是自己的性命，因此曹承衍和李翰洁想率先进入安全区等待的做法无可厚非。可因为同样的原因，金宇硕对金曜汉的种种行为充满了不解。

到了分发物资的时间，曹承衍似乎觉得自己有可能分到物资，所以提前找了个隐蔽的地方躲起来等物资了。金曜汉确认一营里这两天应该是李翰洁分更高，所以干脆跟着金宇硕，毕竟金宇硕得分不如李镇赫应该也不用领十营的物资。

两个人久违地独处。金宇硕这几天一直很不舒服，金曜汉便让他躺在自己的大腿上，两个人一起休息。

金宇硕却没有阖眼，从下方静静地看着金曜汉，心头涌过各种奇奇怪怪的想法。

他印象中第一次见到金曜汉是在他偷偷尾随受伤的韩胜宇时。他最早第一天其实有和崔秉灿韩胜宇组队的打算，可没有料到有太多的alpha冲着他和崔秉灿两个omega而来，韩胜宇也因此受了很重的伤。

三人逃跑时走散，金宇硕先找到的韩胜宇，可那时韩胜宇身边多了个不明敌友的孙东杓，所以金宇硕只好隔着一段距离先尾随他们二人。那时他看到金曜汉这个各方面都很强悍的alpha竟然在自己完全占优势的情况下没有去攻击带着重伤alpha的瘦弱omega，还给出去很稀缺的饮用水。

要是那之后金曜汉没有转头就把他打下树，他对金曜汉的第一印象说不定会更好一些。可也是在那时，总是自我标榜身手不错一贯瞧不起也不喜欢alpha的金宇硕意识到，自己在金曜汉这个alpha面前几乎没有还手之力。

似乎就是对方压住他手腕把他压在身下的那一瞬间，他生平第一次感觉到了omega在alpha信息素制约下的无能为力。明明只有淡淡的红酒香气，可他在性命攸关的刹那却觉得仿佛一切都只是大梦一场，那一刻的他忘了生存竞争，忘了寻找挚友殒命的真相，只想在金曜汉的信息素里长醉不醒。等他清醒过来，他是真的被自己完全失控的意志搞怕了，又为自己无法控制的omega本能感到悲哀。

可金宇硕没有想到，金曜汉不同于他前半生认识的大部分alpha，很有担当，也很温柔，对omega丝毫没有越界之举，还对队伍里的每一个人流露出好意。听津宇说，金曜汉在他被一群带着武器的alpha围攻时和镇赫一起救了他。两天前更是把信息素抑制剂都拿出来给了李镇赫。

实话说，金宇硕在看到自己的补给选项里没有找到抑制剂时，有那么一瞬间考虑过如果金曜汉拿到了要不要和他动手。可对方在李津宇遇到麻烦时大方给出自己的抑制剂，又肯和他一起放着安全区的大门不进在外面冒险等镇赫。虽然几个人是互相救过彼此性命的关系，可这在生存竞争里其实算不了什么。而且金宇硕很明确一件事情，换成他，如果金曜汉和李镇赫反目，他肯定还是无条件会选择与李镇赫站在同一个战线。

可如果金曜汉成了自己的alpha，他还会这么坚定吗……

金宇硕发现自己开始对着alpha胡乱想些有的没的，很是难为情地错开了视线。他颈后的腺体已经跟灼烧起来了似的刺痛难忍了。

过了一会儿，很意外，一个无人机飞到了金宇硕面前，动静把金曜汉也吵醒了，“这是怎么搞的，镇赫哥在屠戮榜上你不在，没理由你比他分高啊。”

金宇硕突然紧张起来：“有一种情况，当第一没有自主能力做选择时，选择权会自动转给下一个人。”

金曜汉：“镇赫哥难道受伤了？”

金宇硕打开列表，看到这次的选项有信息素抑制剂，急救包，和速效止血药，且后两个选项后面都有单独选项问他要不要转送药品。仿佛就是调整者在明示他李镇赫出了麻烦，他可以选择给自己领抑制剂，或者给李镇赫转送救命药。

金宇硕摸了摸自己的后颈，凭着分化三年的经验，他知道这些预兆是自己要进入发情期了。在生死一线的生存竞争里，在没有自己绝对信任的李镇赫的情况下。

调整者这是逼他在自己的安危与李镇赫的安危之间做出选择。

他想了想，最后深吸一口气，向着其中的一个按钮点了下去。


End file.
